Silent Proposition
by RyuuMahou
Summary: Companion piece to Silent Conversation and Silent Revelation, third installment of the 'Silent' arc.  It's their anniversary, did he forget?  What happens?


Here we go! Third installment of the 'Silent' arc. I know that a lot of you wanted another chapter, so here yeh go! There might be a couple more, so if you have any ideas on what I can do, please, send me your ideas! I already have ideas for their first child, that child's graduation, their fiftieth wedding anniversary, and their deaths. Any other ideas would be greatly appreciated!

It's not quite as long as the second one, but it's just as good! I hope...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this arc. No stealy!

* * *

Silent Proposition

It had been a couple years since they'd started dating. They'd both graduated from college, her with her teaching certificate and him with his Masters in business. They'd rented out an apartment together in Tokyo that was in between both of their jobs.

She stood in front of her class of second graders, teaching them the finer points of addition when she looked up at the clock. "Time for lunch class," she told them cheerfully. "I'll see you when you get back."

There was a collective cheer from the twenty-five seven-year-olds. They raced out of their seats and out of the room. She chuckled at their antics and sat down at her desk, taking out her lunch. She munched on it while checking the homework that her students had turned in that morning. She really enjoyed teaching them; they were so cute and entertaining.

"Knock, knock!" came a cheerful voice from the door to her classroom. She looked up towards the door and saw her coworker and friend Sango. She had chocolate brown eyes to accompany her straight brown hair that she always wore up in a ponytail. She had magenta colored eye-shadow spread over her upper eyelid that complimented her pink turtleneck. Sango taught one of the fifth grade classes down the hall and had been one of the first to welcome her into the school other than the principle. "How's it goin' Kags?" the woman asked as she strode over to her desk.

"Pretty good, Sango, just checking some homework," Kagome answered.

"Has he sent anything yet?" her friend asked. Kagome knew who she was talking about; Kagome's boyfriend and half demon.

"Not yet," she replied with a sigh.

"That doesn't seem like Inuyasha," Sango commented. "In the two years that you've been here, it always came at the same time; right before lunch."

"Maybe he just got caught up with something at work," Kagome mumbled, going over some more papers. Today was their anniversary and every year he would do something, whether it be new jewelry delivered with a kiss, or a teddy bear placed on her desk. He always tried to one up himself every year, though Kagome told him that he didn't have to.

"Hm," Sango murmured, not really paying attention anymore.

"So, how's it going with the letch?" Kagome asked, wanting to draw the conversation away from her and her boyfriend.

Sango huffed. "Same as always: trying to cop a feel. He once even did it in front of my class! Can you believe it?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, actually, I can," Kagome laughed. "You should give him a chance."

"No way no how. He's a womanizer!" Sango complained.

"Actually, whenever he come here, you're the only one he ever looks at, despite the other single female teachers trying to get his attention," she explained. Sango blushed and shook her head.

"You're lucky you've got such a great guy," her friend sighed.

"Yeah, I know," Kagome smirked. Her friend hit her in the shoulder while rolling her eyes, before she left for her own room, as lunch was almost over. Kagome sighed and set her green checking marker down. Sango was right. Every year that they'd been together Inuyasha had always done something extravagant on their anniversary at the same time of the day, save for the year that she'd gotten her job, and nothing kept him from fulfilling his 'duty,' as he called it.

She looked up from her desk when she heard the high, excited voices of her students enter her room. Her eyes widened as she beheld her students. Each one that entered carried a single rose, either red or white.

Each child walked in with a huge grin on his or her face and placed their flower on their teacher's desk, as she was too stunned to hold them. Once each child with a flower deposited it on her desk, and soon she had a dozen red roses and a dozen white roses. The last student to enter the room was a little fox demon named Shippou who stood in front of her desk with something behind his back.

He brought it out in front of him to reveal a small, black, velvet case. He placed it on her desk with a huge grin and raced back to his seat. Kagome stared at it with wide eyes. She slowly reached forward to take it, reveling in the soft feel of the velvet. She slowly opened the box to show a white gold ring with a large diamond in the middle and two smaller rubies, one on either side of the diamond. Below the ring was a hand written message in his boyish scrawl and signature red pen:

**Will you marry me?**

Kagome gasped and held a hand over her mouth, trying to ward off the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. Movement at the door caught her eye and she turned her head towards it.

Leaning against the door frame was her boyfriend and half demon, Inuyasha, looking cool and collected, but feeling nervous and jittery, his trademark arrogant smirk on his face.

Kagome launched herself out of her chair, ring forgotten on her desk as she raced over to Inuyasha. She threw her arms around his neck and lost control of her tears as she kissed him desperately. He caught her easily and wrapped his arms around her waist, eagerly returning her kiss. They ignored the loud cries of 'eeeew' and 'groooss' from her students as they pulled apart.

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck then leaned back, signing:

**Say yes?**

Kagome's smile practically split her face as she hugged him to her, nodding fast. "Yes!" she yelled, even though she knew he couldn't hear, but knew that he felt it instead. "Yes, yes yes!"

Inuyasha smiled and picked her up, spinning her around as her students yelled happily. "What's going on here?" a voice asked. Behind the couple in the now empty doorway was half of the teachers in the school plus the principle.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Nishigaki," Kagome apologized, stepping out of Inuyasha's hold. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's desk and retrieved her ring. He walked back to her and took her left hand in his, slipping the ring onto her ring finger.

"Going to finally tie the knot, eh?" Sango asked from behind Mrs. Nishigaki. Inuyasha and Kagome beamed.

"Get out of here, Kagome, and go enjoy the rest of the day," Mrs. Nishigaki said. "I'll take over your class."

Kagome's smile widened and she bowed. "Thank you so much!" she said happily. She practically skipped back towards her desk, retrieved her things, including the two dozen flowers, and returned to Inuyasha's side. He wrapped an arm around her waist, still grinning, and led her through the crowd of teachers.

Everyone watched them go with mixed emotions, ranging from happiness to jealousy, but all thinking one thing: _Damn, that man has a way with silent propositions..._

* * *

Please review! And tell me your ideas! I'd love to hear them!

Emi


End file.
